


Ghosts and monsters

by AaronIeroWay



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: And stubborn, Angst, Chris is clueless, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I AM SORRY, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love you ryan, M/M, Out of Character, Slightly - Freeform, Smut, What Have I Done, but also a sweetheart, it happens like once, mentions of past death, ricky is a ghost, slight ChrisxGhost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIeroWay/pseuds/AaronIeroWay
Summary: Chris just moved into a new place and he couldn't complain. price was really good for the size of the apartment on his budget, it was within walking distance to things he needed, it came with some furniture so he wouldn't need to go broke trying to make his place habitable. what more could he ask for? although he was a little put off by the weird vibes his neighbor gave him and the very high possibility of the place being haunted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why I wrote this it seemed like a good idea at the time. I am sorry Ryan I love you.

Chris was moving what seemed like the millionth box into his new apartment, his legs already aching from walking down to his car and into the building multiple times over the span of a few hours. Did he really own this much junk? He briefly contemplated how difficult it would be to sleep in his car with his height as he walked back down to it. He couldn't remember what was in half the boxes he had moved already. some had useless kitchen stuff that his mom insisted he needed if he was to be living on his own even if he hadn't the slightest clue how to even cook a proper meal in a kitchen. other boxes contained some of his video games and movies and technical stuff that he told himself he'd set up the moment he got into his new place but just forgetting that and sleeping right on the floor in his new living room seemed more appealing than bringing up any more boxes that just seemed heavier and heavier with each box.

"you know, I think lifting them works a little better than staring at them?" Chris was pulled out of his little inner monologue by a voice that seemed very close to his personal space. His for once makeup-free eyes (he couldn't remember if he put his makeup in his bags or packed it one of the boxes and was not going to unpack just to find his fucking kit just to pack it again.) turning to whoever was actually trying to speak to him. Chris took in the stranger's appearance, a lot of tattoos (that was already a plus.), stretched ears (another plus.), large dark blue eyes (kinda reminded him of a puppy), and angel bite piercings (that added more to the puppy thing by making this nameless stranger look to be jutting out his lips in a pout).

"I'm sorry what?" Chris was too exhausted to be dealing with anything or anyone at this point. He just wanted to finish bringing up the last of his boxes and tear apart everything to find his blankets and sheets to go to sleep immediately.

"just moving in?" Chris just nodded at the still nameless stranger with an affirming grunt in response before turning his gaze back to the task at hand and groaning at three remaining boxes.

"you never notice how much useless shit you own until you move.." Chris practically whined out the words as he picked up the biggest of the three, might as well get the biggest out of the way first.

"tell me about it, man. try having three roommates and then moving." Chris internally winced at just the thought of moving more than just his own things let alone for two other people.

"just thinking about that made me want to collapse in a pile of exhaustion." This is the longest conversation he had with anyone in a few days that wasn't his mom. He really probably should get this guy's name.

"exactly what I did when I found out most of the boxes I brought up two flights of stairs weren't even mine." The heavily inked stranger chuckled and shook his head lightly at the memory.

"need some help? I can take those last two up for you and force my roomies to wait even longer for their food. oh and I'm Josh by the way." Chris only heard the word food and only then remembered he hadn't eaten anything since he had woken up. good job Cerulli. he finally noticed that the stranger- Josh was carrying a heavy-looking plastic bag with a few Chinese takeout containers

"I'm Chris. and only if you don't mind helping a completely lazy stranger." Josh was already picking up the last two boxes with ease and hooking the plastic takeout bag he was carrying around his wrist and letting it dangle as he turned to Chris with mock offense written on his face and an exaggerated gasp.

"Hey, not complete strangers! I know where you live and your name." His expression shifted back into a friendly grin.

"you didn't argue on the lazy part." Chris stated with a small smile starting to tug at the corners of his pierced lips.

"you  **are**  getting a complete stranger to help you carry two boxes for you." Josh spoke his lips trembling slightly at his words as he was clearly struggling to hold in a laugh. in the next few seconds, the two of them were both bursting out in laughter at the simple banter.

"Alright lead the way, Chris." Josh said with a light chuckle as Chris wedged the box he was holding under his arm with newfound energy and strength while he fished his car keys out of the pocket of his jeans with his now free hand to lock the doors after Josh had shut the only open door with his foot. all while managing to keep his balance and hold on the boxes and food dangling from his wrist.

"if I forget anything in my car it can fucking stay there." Chris muttered as he began leading the way into the building and up to his apartment, which thankfully was only up one flight of stairs and not two. but with how many times Chris had been up and down these damn stairs though it might as well have been two flights. he'd be good on exercise for the next week. When he got to the door of his apartment he pushed the new key into the lock and turned to Josh only to see the other man had stopped in his tracks a little further from the door than necessary. Josh's blue eyes glued to the number on the door with hesitance etched into his features. "Josh? dude?" Josh seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was having and looked in between Chris and the door.

"Yeah?" he had a smile on his face again but it seemed forced.

"You alright man?" Chris asked as he twisted the key and pushed the door open but turned to the other who only nodded quickly with another forced smile and slowly followed Chris into the apartment, his smile faltering slightly as he glanced around the entryway and hadn't dared to go further.

"uh I'll just leave these here is that alright? gotta get this food to the roomies before they start turning to cannibalism" Josh was already putting the two boxes down near the door and offering a small smile to Chris who could only return the smile with a nod.

"go feed the Wolves man. thanks for the help" Chris knew something was up with the other but he wasn't going to push it considering they just met minutes ago.

"Hey uh .. if you need anything or just wanna hang out or something I live right above you. feel free to come up usually someone is home even if I'm not okay?" with that, Josh turned on his heels and made his way out the door up the stairs. Sure enough, Chris could hear three sets of footsteps directly above him. He could live with that. Chris looked at his unopened boxes and groaned again. he got them into the apartment but now that meant unpacking everything. He really should have labeled which boxes had which items in them. He highly considered ditching and taking Josh up on that offer to hang out instead of unpacking.   
He shoved his keys back in his pocket and walked out the door and closed it behind himself. unpacking could go fuck itself for now.   
  
  
Chris ended up staying at Josh's place much later than he expected. it was nearly two in the morning when he finally made it back to his apartment. When he walked into Josh's place he was not expecting to immediately hit it off with Josh's roomies like he did. The four of them bonded over music, video games, tv shows, and unexpectedly for Chris, Makeup. The makeup topic was mostly spoken about between him and Josh's roommate Devin. about which brands worked better for them and which were shit and didn't deserve to be on anyone's face. Then there was a younger guy named Vinny. He didn't seem the type to be friends with Devin and Josh at first Chris's first impression of him but he was actually a pretty cool little dude. Chris was too preoccupied with making new friends to remember he still hadn't actually eaten anything yet but it  **was**  nearly two in the morning and the chances of anything being open this late were slim. He'd go get something first thing in the morning. He told himself anyway if he had the willpower to leave his bed and sort out his apartment tomorrow. He sighed to himself and back at his belongings that were all still neatly packed away in boxes. He made it his mission to locate his blankets and sheets so he could go straight to sleep.   
It took him nearly an hour and opening all of his moving boxes (of course with his luck it was the last box he checked) to locate the things he needed but he had never been so relieved to see his blankets before in his life. Chris mentally flipped off the moving boxes before heading off to the bedroom to get some much-needed sleep. He'd deal with the food and unpacking situation whenever he woke up. 

* * *

 **BANG!** Chris jolted up after what felt like he had just fallen asleep. his tired eyes not immediately focusing on his surroundings besides the fact it was obviously still late. When his eyes did focus however he wished they didn't.

There was a clear figure in the corner of his room near the dresser, it wasn't facing him but Chris could make out the clear outline of a human... or ... something anyway. Chris didn't waste anytime scrambling for the light switch to his lamp he had put on his ugly side table that came with the room. the sudden light blinded him briefly as it flooded the room but didn't illuminate what he had hoped. The figure that was stood in the corner of his room was gone and a moving box full of Chris's CD's had been knocked off the dresser.

In that moment, he couldn't decide if he should feel scared or pissed off that someone was in his apartment and knocked over his entire box of CDs of all things. His bedroom door was slightly ajar, should he check if the intruder bolted from his room and was still in the apartment? or call the police?

Against all better instincts, Chris threw his blanket off of himself and pushed himself out of the bed. His feet slowly and clumsily carrying him to the door of his bedroom. Was he really about to be the stereotypical person in a horror movie and investigate the strange noises in his new apartment in the middle of the night? Before he had time to process any rational thoughts he pulled the door to his bedroom open and stepped out into the hallway.

The light from the lamp on his night table only illuminating enough of the hallway for him to at least locate the light switches along the wall, he flipped them all on and light blinded him for the second time that night. when his eyes came into focus again and he blinked the last of sleep from his eyes.

Okay now it was more pissed off than scared. All his boxes were tipped over and the contents dumped from them but nothing seemed to be missing. his first line of action was to check if his apartment door was locked and the door to the small balcony (if anyone even had the motivation to climb it.). Everything was locked just like he left it. The bolt on the door was still in place as well as the lock in the 'locked' position, the door to the balcony still sealed like he left it. "what the fuck?" Chris muttered to himself both in frustration and confusion. He glanced at the clock on the stove as he ran a hand through his hair. "fuck." he exclaimed as the clock read '4:07' in the morning. He didn't care at the point, everything was locked, nothing looked to be missing. No one was in the apartment. Chris was going back to sleep. He flicked the lights off on his way back to the bedroom, nearly tripping over random shit in the process.

He'd deal with this bullshit in the morning. 

* * *

This time Chris woke up to sunlight streaming through faded curtains. Another atrocity that came with his apartment. Chris made a mental note to invest in some good black-out curtains but he needed coffee and food immediately if he planned on getting anything done like a functional adult. Just as he was getting out of his bed and rubbing sleep from his tired eyes, a light knock sounded through his apartment. "who the fuck.." were the only words Chris could muster this early. Chris didn't spare a thought to throw on clothes that weren't his Pj's as he made his way across his room and out into the hall and to the door. another light knock. "Hold on!" He wasn't the most graceful creature in the morning as he fumbled with the lock and bolt before finally pulling the door open. Chris blinking at the sight before him. it was Devin. with a to-go coffee cup and a small paper bag held out.

"apologies from Josh and us for keeping you up so late." Chris wasn't about to refuse coffee and food so he took it from his new friend with a small thankful smile.

"you take care of me so well." Devin had a small smile on lipstick clad lips. now that Chris was actually a little more awake and aware he took in Devin's appearance properly. the other wasn't by any means unattractive if Chris was being honest with himself. There's only a handful of men he'd admit to being attracted to but he couldn't deny Devin was certainly one of them now. He had nicely shaped lips, beautiful eyes that were expertly accented with carefully applied makeup, A perfectly coordinated outfit that accentuated his figure. overall the other was very pleasing to the eye and Chris wasn't about to deny that now solid fact.

"need help unpacking? after you're done breakfast or something?" did he move in next to a bunch of literal angels? they were making him look like a shitty neighbor. he'd have to offer to fix their entire apartment at this rate.

"uh I mean that'd be awesome. but also making me feel like I'm being spoiled by you guys." Devin cracked a small smile and laughed under his breath before smiling up at Chris.

"don't get used to it. but I offered so you aren't forcing me or anything." Chris stepped aside and held the door open a little wider so the other feminine man could slip into the apartment.

"welcome to my mess." Chris spoke as his mind was suddenly aware of how hungry he actually was. he made a beeline for the dining area where there were a medium sized round table and a few old but sturdy looking chairs. Devin had followed after closing the apartment door behind himself. quietly observing bare counters and untouched packed boxes with a small smile and shake of his head.

"went straight to sleep huh?" Chris blinked, his tired mind still not properly processing everything correctly until he followed Devin's gaze to his neatly packed boxes. sudden memories of his night flooding back, Chris's brow furrowing slightly at the vivid memory of his stuff being dumped from the boxes and everywhere.  was it a dream? "how about this, I find your coffee maker- I'm assuming you have one and put on some coffee because, by the looks of it, one cup isn't gonna cut it for you." Chris was convinced Devin was an actual angel at this point.   
last nights memories pushed aside as he watched the other go rummage through a few boxes on his quest to locate Chris's coffee maker. Chris wouldn't admit to it but he was definitely checking out the other's ass whenever he bent and kneeled to look through the boxes. Could you blame him? Devin had an ass that could put most girls to shame. "are you checking me, Cerulli?" Chris panicked when Devin turned to face him with the coffee maker finally in hand, a sly smile on the other's face and an expertly shaped brow raised at him.

"I- no- I was just gonna ask if you found the coffee maker." nice one Chris. He went from panicked to confused to embarrassed all in the short span of a few seconds when the feminine man let out a small laugh.

"I'm fucking with you Chris. I'll go grab some coffee and see if Vin is up." Chris could only stare with a slightly reddened face as Devin walked past him and into the kitchen to put the coffee maker on the counter and set it up, nodding in satisfaction at it before sending Chris another smile over his shoulder. "I'll be back, don't lock the door." Devin walked out of the kitchen and to the apartment door. Chris now taking note in the slight sway of the others hips as he walked. Chris needed to change out of his PJ's and adjust his situation before Devin returned with Vinny and coffee.   
As promised, Devin returned with a very tired Vinny trailing behind him. Chris had quickly taken a cold shower and changed into clean clothing. Devin made coffee. Vinny tried to stay awake. And Chris was in his room picking one stray CD off the floor and wondering if last night was really a dream or not.

* * *

 

   
  
If it wasn't for Devin and Vinny, Chris probably would have been still sitting in his living room staring at full boxes but instead, He was finally set up his TV and Xbox with the help of Vinny, who had taken a little while to wake up properly but after he got some coffee in him he was fine. Devin was in the kitchen putting away the last of Chris's dishes and kitchen utensils that were likely never going to be used.   
Chris learned that Vinny actually liked playing drums among other things he didn't expect to learn about the younger man.

"Okay, I'm starving and ordering pizza!" Chris heard Devin call from the kitchen. He wasn't about to argue. "get some wings!" Vinny yelled to Devin who was already on the phone with the pizza place. Chris and Vinny would get along really well with his only food request alone.   
After what seemed like an eternity, the pizza and wings finally showed up, but not before Josh got back from work and noticed no one was actually home at his place and came down to join Chris and the others. Chris helped pay half the price for the pizza and in return, Devin made sure he got an extra slice. Chris was starting to really think the feminine man was flirting with him but was too distracted by trying to split the chicken wings evenly between himself and Vinny, who took this just as seriously as himself. Chris had completely forgotten about his first night and the figure in his room.   
That is until he saw it flit from the bathroom and quickly into his room. Chris didn't want to make a scene so he kept it to himself since no one else seemed to notice. But now he was positive his first night wasn't a dream and that it wasn't someone breaking into his apartment. He tried to not think too hard about it until he was alone after the others left back to their apartment.

"Well kiddies, I've got work in the morning again. Thanks for actually getting Dev and Vin out of their caves today Chris, I gotta get to sleep early. night man." Chris learned Josh was a hugger and he didn't mind in the slightest. Josh gave him a quick hug goodbye.   
Not long after Josh had left Vinny gave Chris a quick one-armed hug before a wave and a mutter of 'night man' and he was up the stairs and out of sight. Leaving Devin and Chris alone just like this morning.   
Devin, being the angel he is, helped Chris clean up and wash a few plates that had been used since the pizza place didn't give them any.

"Where would I be without you?" Chris asked as the feminine man insisted on putting the everything away himself and leaning back against the counter that was opposite of Chris. His arms crossed over his chest with a teasing smile tugging at the corners of his lipstick clad lips that somehow managed to stay intact all day.

"probably still sitting in your living room groaning at your boxes hoping they'd unpack themselves." If Chris was being honest, Devin was probably right. He had a small smile on his face as he gladly watched Devin dump any coffee that had been left in the pot into the sink and give it a quick rinse before returning it to its rightful place. “just a heads up on the trash situation. You need to take everything outside to the dumpster.” Devin said as he dumped the old coffee grinds into the trash on top the empty pizza box and turned to face Chris, Devin’s smile faltering as he looked over the other with an unreadable expression. The other appearing to be ready to say something. “Chris?..” The tone of Devin’s voice making Chris suddenly feel concerned. It was a more serious and worried tone than the other had used anytime he had spoken today.

“y-yeah?” Chris got an eerie feeling down his spine at the hesitant look on the others face and tone of voice. A small silence overtook them as the feminine male seemed to mull over his thoughts, his expression still unreadable to Chris. Devin only shook his head before shooting a quick, forced smile at the other.

“.. have a good night.” With that, He excused himself and quickly vacated the apartment. Now Chris was concerned. First with how Josh had reacted to the apartment and now with Devin seeming just as unsettled as Josh was in his place. Did they know what was up? Did they know about … whatever it is Chris had been seeing? Any other person capable of rational thinking probably would have packed up by now and moved out. But Chris couldn’t afford that right at this moment so whatever it was in his apartment, he’d have to live with it.

Chris sighed to himself before deciding to get rid of the trash in the small bin that had already been filled with garbage and coffee grinds. He pulled the corners of the small bag from the edges of the bin and quickly twisted them to tie it off and seal the bag before he made sure to grab his apartment key (He did not need to be locked out of the building or his place when it was already getting late.)  and slip on a pair of shoes before he was out the door and down the stairs.

Did the other guys know something about what’s been going on in his place? Chris was so deep in his racing thoughts to notice another person in his path who had just entered the building. Before either had time to notice they collided. “what the fuck- shit I’m sorry!” Chris spat out quickly, he didn’t lose his balance but the other man did. Chris quickly dropped his trash bag and outstretched a hand to the stranger who had fallen clean on his ass. “I’m so sorry man, I didn’t see-“

“it’s fine.” The stranger spoke and took the hand that was offered to him without glancing up. Chris immediately got a really strange vibe from this guy…

“I should have been watching where I was going. I’m sorry man.” Chris only got a neutral stare from the other and a nod of the head.

“don’t worry about it.” Chris didn’t know really what to do in this situation. He didn’t like the vibes this guy was giving him but he still felt insanely bad for knocking a complete stranger on his ass all because he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and it didn’t occur to him anyone would be in the halls at this time.

“have a good night.” The other was the first to break the silence before walking off and up the stairs without another word or glance at Chris. Okay yeah, Chris really didn’t like the feeling that dude was giving him. Chris tried to shake the feeling as he picked his trash bag back up and made his way out of the building to find the dumpster.

* * *

 

  
It took a little longer than Chris would like to admit to find the dumpsters and when he did he couldn’t even throw his trash in them due to a raccoon being perched right on the lid. It wasn’t Chris’s first time seeing one but this one was acting strangely and Chris was not about to be attacked by a raccoon.   
It wasn’t exactly being aggressive but it was just staring at him longer than any wild animal should have without running off. Chris took that as a sign to just leave the trash bag on the ground near the dumpster and slowly back away.   
The damn raccoon was still just watching him. Not making any moves to attack him, scurry away, or check the trash bag… or really show interest in anything besides staring at Chris until the moment he made it inside.   
That was fucking weird. Chris didn’t know what to make of his odd encounter with a fucking weird raccoon as he made the small trek back up to his apartment. He tried to not think too far into it and how weird his first few days had been so far and focus on the new friends he was making and the other things he needed to get done. Like getting food in his fridge and his lack of a wi-fi connection.

It wasn’t exactly too early to go to sleep, actually, he probably should be getting to sleep by now but he couldn’t shake this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t exactly place the feeling either and it bugged the shit out of him so he threw a random disk into his Xbox as a distraction.

Okay, maybe It shouldn’t have been such a random choice. A horror movie was now playing on his screen and not helping the feeling he currently had. After a few minutes of trying to get into it and not hoping the feeling would go away, there was a small thud from his balcony. He was quickly growing annoyed with everything that the universe seemed to be throwing his way now. Chris paused the movie and got his ass off the couch to check out whatever the noise was and possibly get murdered in the process (okay that was the horror movie mentality talking.).   
He pulled aside the curtains, completely expecting to see someone in an old hockey mask or something cliché standing on his balcony through the window. But thankfully that wasn’t the case, however, he wasn’t exactly expecting what he did see. Okay, he really wouldn’t have expected this at all. It was a raccoon, the **same** fucking raccoon from the dumpsters. What was its problem? It was just peering at him through the glass.   
Chris tried tapping on the glass lightly and making shooing motions at it but it still just maintained its beady little stare. This was enough fucking weird for one night. He just pulled the curtain closed and moved to shut the TV and Xbox off before flipping off the lights and making his way into his bedroom. He was absolutely  **done** with today and hoped tomorrow would be raccoon and poltergeist-free.   
Chris stripped down to his underwear and tossed his clothes to the corner of the room and practically threw himself onto the bed. Not having the motivation to put on his PJ’s again he pulled the covers over himself and flicked the switch on the lamp off before attempting to force himself to drift off to sleep.

It took a few minutes but it felt like hours before Chris was finally falling asleep. He silently hoped he’d stay asleep this time.

* * *

“ wake up.” Chris groaned and propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes not opening immediately and his brain not processing that he should be completely alone right now.

 _“what...?”_ it took a minute for Chris to open his eyes and his brain to catch up with his surroundings. His new apartment. Not home. He lived alone. But he wasn’t alone right now.   
He would have screamed if he didn’t feel completely frozen in place at the sight he had right in front of him. A man, not very old by the looks of him. Heavily black rimmed, Icy blue eyes, and black hair framing pale, sharp features. The man stood next to Chris’s bed simply staring down at him.

“don’t trust him.” Chris was terrified, confused, and conflicted all at once. He couldn’t bring himself to respond and ask who the other was talking about so he just stared at the man who stared back at him intensely. “leave while you can.” That had Chris fully sitting up and the other backing up and away from the bed slightly.

“I can’t… I literally just moved in.” Was Chris really having this conversation with a random intruder? Shouldn’t he be calling the cops or something? If this wasn’t a dream that is. “Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my apartment?” The intruder seemed to hesitate slightly before answering. Chris wished he hadn’t asked when he heard the answer.

“My name is Ricky… I lived here.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is pretty shaken up after his encounter so he has some questions for the other's who seem to know something he doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever I am so sorry about that but I have ideas already for chapter 3 so please be patient with me. as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Chris sat at the table in his dining area, an untouched cup of plain black coffee sitting on the table in front of him as he simply stared at the wall across from himself. The events of last night weighing heavy on his mind and causing a mess of his thought process. Dark circles were prominent underneath his eyes as he spent the rest of the night tossing and turning after his encounter with his intruder. Chris finally decided to take a small sip of his coffee so he reached out for his cup, his still occupied mind not thinking too hard on the fact the coffee was still fairly hot before he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, His face immediately twisting as the small sip burned his lips and tongue.

"ah, fuck-" Chris put the cup back down on the table and pushed it away from himself. He needed to get out of the house for a bit to clear his head. Chris abandon his coffee to go slip on some clothes, clean or not he didn't care as he gathered his phone, keys, and wallet and was out the door in a matter of minutes. The grocery store was going to be his escape for today.

* * *

He had now remembered why he was trying to put off grocery shopping as long as he could. He pushed a cart up and down the aisles and was not exactly sure what to throw into his cart. Cooking was not his strong point so he wasn't _exactly_ sure what to get besides cereal and other foods that didn't involve a high level of culinary knowledge. He probably should have paid more attention to his mom in the kitchen honestly. Chris was likely going to living off sandwiches, cereal, and take out the entire duration of his life of living alone.

He glanced down at the contents of his cart and pondered if he needed anything else besides the basic essentials. maybe he should buy some fruit just to feel a little less like he only ate garbage. Chris pushed his cart to the fresh produce section and dropped a small bunch of bananas into his cart followed by a bag of kiwis and some apples. He'd probably not really finish off all the fruit if he was honest (maybe the kiwis but not so sure about the rest) but it made him feel a little better to be buying more than just sugary cereal, bread, and milk.  
He couldn't really think of anything else to get (that he'd be able to use without help or calling his mom to walk him through cooking an entire meal) so he turned his cart around and began making his way towards the front of the store to pay for his (very few) items.

Chris was dreading returning to his apartment and dealing with the whole situation there. Poltergeist, the lack of wi-fi, lack of cable to watch anything besides the movies he owns. He was so deep in his loathing of adult responsibilities (despite being at the age he was at and well into adulthood) that he didn't notice someone approach him and lightly tap his shoulder to gain his attention. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden contact, his hand flying to his chest over his slightly accelerated heart.

  
" **shit** , I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, man." Chris turned to the stranger with an oddly familiar voice. He took in the other's appearance and features to try and place where he knew this stranger from. His brain not even once processing that it was the same guy he knocked flat on his ass.  
"you live in my building, right? _Unless_ I have you mistaken for another tall, heavily tattooed guy who literally knocked me off my feet?" Chris was very disappointed in himself that it took that long to click that that was where he knew this guy from. He was the guy from last night… the one who actually gave him really creepy vibes and seemed to have about as much as emotion as a lamp.  
Was this really the same guy? Because this person had a friendly smile on his face as he waited for Chris's answer. His overall vibe he was giving off the complete opposite from the night they first, literally, ran into each other.

 

"oh yeah- that was me, I'm still sorry about that man…" Chris still didn't know how he felt about the other. But he seemed … charming? He had a nice smile, friendly and welcoming aura around him. But he decided to push those negative feelings aside and return the friendly smile that quickly turned sheepish at his guilt of knocking the other to the ground that night.

 

"no, don't worry about it. _**I**_ actually wanted to say sorry for being a dick and brushing you off." The other wore a sheepish look and lifted his hand to rub the nape of his neck with a nervous chuckle and sincerely apologetic eyes directed at Chris. "I got off a really long late-night shift and my manager, I swear is literally Satan himself. But I shouldn't be making excuses since that probably wasn't really an ideal first impression" The other shoved his hands in his pockets with a sigh and shake of his head at his own story. " **oh**! I'm Ryan by the way." 

Chris was quickly falling for Ryan's charm, the friendly smile, the easy-going attitude. "I'm Chris." He extended his hand out to Ryan who took it in his own. His touch holding gentleness and warmth that Chris tried to not dwell on too much. Chris gave the other's tattooed hand a quick shake before letting go and returning his hands to the handles of his cart which he had almost entirely forgotten about. "all is forgiven, dude. Can we just pretend this was our first meeting?" both men chuckled before the other nodded at Chris's words.

  
"if it means I get to make a better first impression on you then I'll take it."

* * *

 

Ryan had offered to take Chris out for a late lunch (another apology for acting like a dick when they first met).  
Chris had agreed but remembered he had gone to the grocery store in his car instead of walking a few blocks. So he just told the other he was going to run his car and groceries home really quick and meet him at the place Ryan had decided on (just a little dinner like place further down the street were his words).

However, When Chris got back to his apartment, it seems fate had other things in mind. His door was wide open when he distinctly remembered locking it. **fuck**. should he do the logical thing and call the police and go wait by his car? or risk getting murdered by whoever broke into his place if they were still in there.  
"Hello? Chris? dude, you home?" He heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to Vinny. how the hell did he get in? maybe Chris did leave the door unlocked?

 

"Vinny?" Chris decided it was safe to go in if it was just Vinny, so he walked into his apartment and shut the door behind himself.  
The younger man popped his head out from around the corner in the living room and looked at Chris puzzled for a moment before back into the living room quickly.

 

"uh ... Your door was open man, I thought you were home sorry-"

 

Chris had walked into the small kitchen and put his stuff down on the counter before the other followed him but kept checking over his shoulder as if he had the same thought Chris did. Maybe someone was still in the apartment. "it's alright don't worry about it, man. did it look like anyone was here?" Chris probably should have checked himself, it was HIS apartment. But, the younger man probably got a better look than he did.

 

Vinny shook his head before quickly rounding the corner to peer back into the living room just to double check. "Nope. everything is still there... did you lock your door before you left?" Vinny had heard the history and knew some of it about this apartment but didn't know if it was his place to say anything... He was Josh and Devin's friend more than his. He didn't really ever get the chance to meet the guy.

 

"I was sure I did but maybe I didn't? I know I shut the door at least." Chris chuckled and tried to lighten the mood a bit but Vinny seemed to be deep in thought looking off past the living room towards the hall leading to the bedroom and bathroom. "hey, Vin? ... is there something everyone isn't telling me about this place?" when the younger seemed to tense up at the mention of the history of his apartment, Chris knew something was up.

 

"I hoped maybe Devin or Josh would tell you first..." Vinny sighed lightly before leaning against the small wall sectioning off the kitchen and living room. the younger man looking as if he was deciding the best way to word everything he was about to tell the other. "A couple years ago, before I moved in with Josh and Dev, they had a friend who lived in the building."  
Vinny looked up to see if the other was listening or not, just slightly hoping he wasn't so he could maybe slip out and not have to tell the other. But, Chris was paying full attention, his groceries forgotten on the counter. "and one day all Josh said was, he heard sirens and seen an ambulance parked outside the front of the building and when he went down... they were hauling someone out in a body bag on a stretcher ... later he found out it was his friend and that he had commit suicide in the apartment..."  
Vinny noted that Chris had gone even paler than he was already but was still listening despite looking like he didn't want to hear any more. "I guess they moved out after that and tried to go anywhere else but everywhere was too far from Josh's job so they came back here about a year ago... and then I was looking for a place in the area so I got in contact with them after they put out an ad for a roommate to help out with rent since this place lost a few tenants after that and they had to raise the rent a bit. they didn't move in until they had a new roommate though."

Chris had listened but was refusing to absorb the information or process it. "did they ever tell you his name or what he looked like?" Chris was on autopilot at this point and wasn't sure he wanted to put a name to a face, but the question left his mouth before he could even register he had asked it.

"I think Josh might have a picture of him... come with me." Vinny could recall seeing a photo they had mentioned was their old friend but couldn't recall if they ever told him his name or not. Vinny walked past the taller and older male and out the door with the other in tow.  
The younger man had to fish his apartment key out of his pocket and put it in the lock before twisting it to go into the apartment. He was the only one home today, Devin started working again and Josh was already at work, so that left the youngest of the three home alone. "I was about to go out to the store or something when I noticed your door was kinda open by the way. got ditched home alone by myself now that Devin got a job."  
The younger chuckled slightly to do as the other tried earlier and lighten the mood a bit. It didn't seem to be working as he let himself and the other into the apartment and closed the door behind them. "uh ... you want to sit down or something while I go look for that picture?"

"yeah sure..." The younger nodded at the other before disappearing off to presumably go look for the photo, leaving the other to his own thoughts. Chris was silently hoping (while knowing the chances were slim) that the person he was about to see in the picture was not the thing (spirit?) he's been seeing around his apartment.  
Chris wandered into the living room and sat himself down on the couch while he waited for the younger man to return. He could hear the other rummaging around in one of the rooms for the photos with the occasional 'shit-' followed by the sound of something thudding on the floor that he had likely dropped.  
  
  
"Hey, Chris? can you bring me a chair?" Chris lightly chuckled despite his eerie feelings about his apartment and got up off the couch to grab a chair from the small dining area and bring it to the shorter male, who was likely struggling to reach something.  
When Chris entered the room, Vinny was glaring up at the top shelf of a nearly ceiling height bookcase. specifically, he was glaring at a small box tucked away up there.

"need some help?" The taller of the two asked only to receive a headshake from the other who took the chair from the older man instead and stepped up onto it to reach the small box and gently take it down without knocking anything over. Chris quickly took a look around the room, taking note of all the very odd decor choices and random taxidermy pieces.

"Josh collects a lot of weird shit. I don't question anymore but at least most of it stays in his room... something about weirding out guests I think?" Vinny hopped off the chair and lifted the top of the small box to check if it was even the correct box of photos.  
"I know he had some photos and maybe a memorial card from the guy's funeral... let's just go sit in the living room while I try to find it in this mess" Vinny was already too focused on finding the photos that he had forgotten to grab the chair he had used as a stepping stool. Chris grabbed the chair again and followed the other out into the living room with a light shake of his head and a small chuckle.

"well, I didn't really think taxidermy was your type of thing, Vin." Chris put the chair back where he had found it and turned his attention back to the younger man who was very concentrated on shuffling through various old photos from the box, occasionally putting a few aside in a small pile while he put the rest back in the box as he was moving through the stack fairly quickly.

"I think..." Vinny squinted slightly at a few more of photos before dropping them into the small pile before placing a memorial card on the top of the small pile of photos and handing it off to the other. "that's all I can find." Vinny had a mildly anxious look on his face as Chris took the photos to study them.

Chris looked carefully over the photo on the front of the memorial card before focusing on the name instead. The heavily tattooed male going stiff when he read only the first name on the card. "Ricky..." Chris could feel the blood drain from his face. flashes of icy blue eyes peering at him and black hair framing pale features crossed his mind. Chris quickly handed the photos back to the younger who looked puzzled but took them without question. and also didn't question when the taller, heavily tattooed man left with a quick 'I gotta go'.

Vinny had a feeling he knew why the other was so shaken over the photos but chose to ignore it as he put the photos away and tried not to think too much about the fact the apartment directly beneath him may or may not be haunted.  
A certain photo caught his eye, he swore he has seen this guy in the building before. it was Josh, Devin, their friend, and another guy... Vinny didn't know his name but could have sworn this guy still lives in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course, as always, thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed up until this point. chapter three is currently a work in progress but I don't know how often I'll be able to update while I'm applying for a summer job and returning to school in the fall but THANKS ANYWAYS AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO KEEP THIS UPDATED 
> 
> Edit: I’m not sure why it keeps posting chapter notes from the first chapter or it’s just a glitch on my end

**Author's Note:**

> oh shit. CLIFFHANGER I'm working on a lot of stuff at the moment honestly but I do intend to update soon! thanks for reading if you made it this far. leave a comment and tell me what you think.  
> I apologize for any errors, I was surviving on coffee and finished this at like 6 am


End file.
